


Suffer it alone（or not）

by Pink__Ink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M, omega!Tony Stark, 慈善性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 援助性爱/无爱情向
Relationships: James Rhodes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	Suffer it alone（or not）

**Author's Note:**

> 援助性爱/无爱情向

“我有一件事想拜托你。”在Tony扶着Rhodes走到走廊尽头时，他停下了脚步，转头看向Rhodes。

“什么事？”如果Rhodes不能识破Tony脸上的表情只是在故作轻松的话，他就白做了Tony二十几年的朋友，于是他的声音也紧跟着猛然拉紧的神经严肃起来。

他答应过Tony很多要求，它们当中有一小部分荒诞不经，剩下的大部分都有理有据——尽管其中的道理只有Tony一个人能懂，所以当然，他习惯了Tony时不时向他抛出两三个请求，玩乐或者正经事都统一用一种随意的语调。他几乎没见过Tony如此认真地向他提出请求。

“呃，我原本预计在我说完第二句话之后你的脸才会变得这么紧绷绷。”Tony开了个小小的玩笑，试图挽救回轻松的气氛，但他失败了，于是只好垂下肩，“你能标记我吗。”

“什么？”Rhodes用不可置信的目光看向Tony，“你在想什么？”

“我需要你的标记，就只是，我需要这个。”Tony不知道怎么才能向他最好的朋友解释，他能直接说出“我这辈子都不会得到一个Alpha的爱了”这样的话吗，那听起来他只是来寻找一个可以崩溃的地方，但他早就过了那个自怨自哀的年龄，现在他只会想办法解决问题——问题是他的天性决定了他一直都需要一个标记，而时至今日他终于确信，此生都不会有人能给他这个了，除了Rhodes。“我不能再用以前的方法度过发情期了，我的身体不能再负荷抑制剂的药效了。”

“Tony，我不能标记你，我能提供给你的只有...帮助，如果你担心发情期的问题，我会像以前那样帮助你的，可以吗？”是的，Rhodes曾经帮Tony度过过发情期，很多次，程序严谨的就像动物救助站的工作人员，避免着所有没必要的亲昵和接触，然后等受伤的小动物伤口愈合，再摇摇晃晃地独自走回自然。这确实帮了Tony很大的忙，让他不至于在突如其来的发情期崩溃或者被人利用，但这满足不了他心理上的需求：他找不到温情和爱，只能找到它们的代替品，即使如此，他也想要更多。

Tony没再说话，他通常不会把Rhodes的拒绝当回事，因为他可以三番五次软磨硬泡直到他的要求被满足为止。但他现在却不知道怎么再开口，因为事情并不出乎他的预料：没有Alpha想要他，没有人会标记他，连Rhodes也不愿意这样做。

落地窗外的日光逐渐阴沉，室内暗了下去，机械义肢上的调试装置不知疲倦的闪着红光，偶尔发出微弱的蜂鸣。

“我不是为了需要你帮忙才做这个给你的。”Tony像是突然想起来一样，匆忙对Rhodes解释，“既然...调试没问题我就先回去了。”

“Tony，”Rhodes叫住了正打算逃窜的Tony，而Tony立刻停住了脚步，无论他有多想立刻逃开，他都无法把双腿受伤的Rhodes独自抛在这里，Rhodes一定是发现了他的负罪感可以被利用，但即使是被利用成百上千次他也心甘情愿，他欠他的。

“你值得一个真正爱你的人的标记，我不会占据那个人的位置的...你知道，我不是不爱你，但不是那种爱。”  
——

这个发情期什么都没有。没有性爱，没有抑制剂，在从西伯利亚被送进急救室时，他的心脏经过了新一轮的修补，那颗千疮百孔的心带给他的最大麻烦是他再也不能用抑制剂，而他恰好失去了他最后的保障：如今已经没有人会在他的发情期从地球上某个角落赶回来拯救他了。不过，这都他自找的，没什么好抱怨的。

他把自己裹在床单里，后面塞满了东西，按摩棒的震动声让他更加心神不宁。他知道这没什么用，既不能抚平燥热也不能填补内心的空虚，但是无论什么能让他减轻一点难受，他都会去做的。他以前试过这个吗？他以前可没这么执迷于自我伤害。

肠道因为长时间被撑开而变得有些松弛，透明的润滑液从空隙中淌出来，而他身下的床单已经湿了一片了，他对此完全没有意识，因为他的神志已经崩溃了很久了，以至于他对外界的感知只剩下后穴里填塞的东西，他徒劳地绞紧穴口，却只能勾勒出那个他已经熟悉到不能再熟悉的按摩棒的轮廓——然而他需要不是这个，他需要货真价实的Alpha的阴茎，他需要那些信息素，这是他昏沉的大脑中仅剩的渴望了。

因此他也没注意到Rhodes是什么时候站到门口的，事实上他首先察觉到的是突然掺进空气的Alpha信息素，他熟悉这个味道。Rhodes释放出的信息素并不强烈，而是柔和的安抚性质，这多少让他的神志回拢了一些，勉强能够听清Rhodes的问话，然后艰难地给出回应——无非是在Rhodes问他有没有事时摇摇头，或者在被问到需不需要水的时候点点头。

Rhodes是提前从联合国回来的，Tony一连几天没有回复他的消息，这不算是一个正常的情况，也不会是一个好的预兆，当他一进基地就闻到稀薄的信息素味道时，他就知道他预料的情况发生了。他最好的朋友进入了发情期，而且没有采取任何措施更没有联系他，他当然知道这是因为什么。

他直接打开了Tony房间的门，Omega趴在床上不停地颤抖着，身上湿得像是刚从水里捞出来一样，泛着浅红的皮肤上面覆盖着一层闪亮的水光，柔软的褐色卷发尾梢挂着几滴水珠，Rhodes猜那些是因为大量消耗体力而流淌的汗水，而身下那些带些黏稠质感的透明液体则是不断分泌出的润滑液，尽管Rhodes是Alpha，他也知道Omega的那些液体分泌在得到Alpha信息素前是不会停止的，但是没关系，Tony会得到这个的，他会照顾Tony的。

他拿给了Tony一杯水，这对于缓解口干舌燥和恢复神智都起到了有效的作用，Tony成功地坐了起来，倚着床头把自己蜷缩成一小团，垂着头不去看Rhodes，而Rhodes选择了坐在他身边，一边把一只手插进他湿漉漉的头发里轻轻揉搓着，一边问：“你需要食物来补充体力吗？”

“大概不用...我之前试着吃过一点东西，然后我把它们全都吐了出来。我现在不确定我还有没有力气能够走到卫生间，所以最好还是别冒这个险了。”

“所以你现在需要...”

“信息素。”Tony说出这个词后又自嘲地笑了笑，“所以我还是要继续利用你。”

“Tony...”

“别这么叫我，我知道我很麻烦——我真的不想再麻烦你了，真的，我保证。你现在就可以走，我自己也能行。”Tony艰难地把这几句话从喉咙里倒出来，他的大脑数次阻挠，警告他他不能再继续说下去了因为他真的需要Rhodes来操他，他不能现在就把Rhodes气跑，但是他非要这么说，某种奇怪的感情冲动压过了生理本能，以胜过一切的力量圈出一片他人勿近的区域。

他能感觉到有道目光在注视着自己，但他坚持把头埋在自己抱起的双膝间，没有抬一下头。倒不是说他在因为被看到这幅样子而感到羞愧难当，尽管他现在全身都被情欲的潮红覆盖，后穴里的按摩棒还在恬不知耻的震动，但是Rhodes一早就见过他比这更糟糕的样子，或者说，他已经在Rhodes面前赤裸了很多年了。他只是不敢抬头，不敢去读Rhodes目光中的判决。

然后他听见了脚步声和房门被轻轻合上的声音。Rhodes离开了，和这个认知一并到来的还有一阵钝痛，紧接着因为Alpha信息素消散而重新浮现的燥热难耐与肌肉酸痛几乎掩盖了他胸口的抽痛。他如愿以偿，他鼻酸眼胀，泪水滑落时和汗水混在一起，成为他最后一层伪装。

他没法控制这个，就像他没法控制发情期的所有脆弱一样，就像他没法控制那些伤人的恶语一样。他放任自己沉溺其中，忽视外界发生的一切。

“Tony？我在这儿...我刚刚只是去拿这个。”Rhodes在Tony眼前晃了晃避孕套的盒子，然后意识到Tony现在完全被泪水模糊掉的视线大概什么都看不清，于是他把盒子放在床头柜上，抽了两张纸，动作有些笨拙地递到Tony面前。事实上Rhodes很少见到Tony流泪，而那总是发生在Tony破碎到摇摇欲坠的时刻：他父母离世，他酗酒终日。Rhodes确信自己没错过任何一个这样的时刻，因为他就是不能眼睁睁看着Tony崩溃，他必须想办法把Tony拼起来，比如说现在，尤其是这一次的伤害本身就由他所带来。

“你得知道，我永远都在你需要我的时候帮助你。”这不算是麻烦，这是Rhodes规划进自己人生的一份终身责任。

“你不能标记我。”Tony脱口而出。他不知道自己在想什么，等他的大脑重新运转起来的时候这句话已经落下了一个干脆的句号——不不不，他得再说点什么挽回这个尴尬的场面，“...我是说...你没必要这么做。你走吧。”

“我会标记你的。”而Rhodes瞬间的回答也几乎没经过大脑考虑，似乎满足Tony的愿望已经成为了他的生物本能，“我会标记你的，Tony，如果你考虑清楚了。”

——

通常来说，发情期的Omega是不需要为性爱再做其他准备的，尤其是Tony后穴里的按摩棒才刚刚被抽出来，那个尺寸足够把他几乎完全撑开了。

但Tony却还是没能够分泌出足够的润滑液能让Rhodes直接进去——心理上的迟疑担忧压过了生理本能，他甚至几乎无法放松，更遑论让那些透明的液体从后穴中流出。

Tony蜷起身子让手指触及穴口，然后借着一小股淌出来太久以至于有些发凉的润滑液把三根手指插了进去，他用两根手指撑开了穴口，另一根手指探向更深处，抠挖着肠道，把里面的那些润滑液勾出来。由于他这急切得几乎有些粗暴的动作，后穴颤颤巍巍地吐出一股透明液体，由于黏性聚成一小团液滴，他把它们均匀地抹开，涂满一圈。他继续保持着撑开穴口的姿势，直接撞向了Alpha的阴茎，把那根已经完全硬起来了的阴茎直接含了进去。

他缓缓把手指抽出来，这很难办到，因为肠道内壁和肿胀的阴茎之间几乎不剩什么空间了，因此他不可避免地蹭到了一下自己的肠壁，立刻因为吃痛而倒抽了一口冷气，这换来Rhodes伏在他耳边的一句关心：“你还好吗，我弄疼你了吗？”

“...没，不是。你都没有动一下，怎么弄疼我。”Tony下意识地回复，然后大腿接触到的金属触感令他猛然意识到，今时不同往日，但为了不让Rhodes感到难过，他尽量隐藏起了声音中的歉意，“…不用你动，我自己来也可以。”

“Tony，别这样。”Rhodes不知道发情期的Omega哪来的体力，不断地收缩腰挎前倾再落下，吞吐着那根阴茎，他能感觉到自己反复撞在柔软的肠壁上，但Tony很难控制这个角度。

他用双臂圈住了Tony的腰，下巴卡在Tony的肩膀上，以一种几乎把Tony裹在怀里的姿势挺身直入，身体间空隙的消失令Alpha进到了一种前所未有的深度——那直接抵到了Omega生殖腔的入口，而Rhodes从来不会碰那个地方。

但这次不同，为了保证标记的有效性，他必须在那里面成结然后才能咬破Tony的腺体，而为了能够顺利成结，他甚至连避孕套都无法使用，这意味着他需要付出全部的意志力才能克制住自己不射在Tony体内。

那个隐秘的腔口仍然紧紧闭合着，显然没有做好被进入的准备。Rhodes想，就算他不是第一个造访那里的人，也会是第一个没有隔着橡胶薄膜进入的。

“嘿，放松点，你那里被人碰过吗？”Rhodes说这句话的本意只是单纯的询问，却不知道为什么会产生某种情趣意味，而这诡异的调情竟然让Tony难得的羞红了耳廓，他从Rhodes怀里挣脱出来，连带着让那根挺硬的阴茎滑出了大半部分——现在那上面已经涂了一层泛着湿亮的水光的透明液体，在Rhodes尚在不明就里时，他又把整个人往Rhodes撞了过去，阴茎借着润滑和冲撞力畅通无阻地滑过甬道，刚好顶开生殖腔的腔口，Rhodes感觉自己立刻被一种从未体验过的紧致与湿热包围了起来，但是他无暇享受这个，因为他的第一反应是问Tony：“你还好吗？感觉很疼吗？我是说...你真的没必要做这个。”

这很痛，当然，被强行打开的痛感和撞击产生的疼痛相交叠，但是Tony不在乎。他只是转过头去看了Rhodes一眼：眼眶通红，发丝被粘在额头上。可这不是他希望Rhodes解读出的信息，他希望对方能看清自己那个鼓励的眼神，可是这除了让Alpha更加放轻了动作之外没起到任何别的效果。

“来吧，在我体内成结，标记我。”

——

Tony再次恢复意识的时候能感觉到自己仍然被圈在一个温暖的怀抱里，后颈被咬破的浅浅伤口疼痛还没消去，提醒他标记已经完成了——由他最好的朋友友情提供，这让他的喉咙哽着，不知道该说什么好，接着他发现仍然被卡在生殖腔中的那根阴茎还保持着膨胀的状态，那意味着他的Alpha还没有射过，一次也没有，天啊，会有Alpha想要一个这么糟糕的标记过程吗？

大概是察觉到他醒了，摁住他的力气增加了一点，“别动，Tony，结马上就消退了。”

“但是你应该...你不会打算就这么出来吧？”

“我不会射在里面的。无论如何都不会。”

“可是...不，不是，”在Tony想出该说的话之前，他感觉到填满他的东西正在慢慢退出去——他知道Rhodes不想让他承担一点受孕的风险，尤其是在这种受孕率飙升的情况下。但是，他得做点什么，至少挽回一下这场性爱，他可不想让Rhodes关于标记一个Omega的回忆只剩下去浴室打手枪。

于是在Rhodes起身离开之前，Omega从床上翻身下来，但因为发情期和刚才过于激烈的高潮而疲软无力的双腿并不能够支撑他的体重，他的膝盖重重向地面砸去，在来得及扶住他之前，Rhodes就听到了膝盖骨和地毯撞出的一声闷响——还好有地毯，Rhodes想，不然Tony肯定会因此伤到自己的膝盖。

这并不在Tony意料之外，事实上他几乎是有意识地控制着自己的膝盖向前弯曲，然后跪倒在Rhodes两腿间，这样他就可以俯下身子，直接含住Rhodes仍然生硬地挺立着的阴茎。

首先被口腔裹住的是神经末梢分布最集中的龟头，裂开的弯缝被柔软的舌尖悉心照料，同时整根阴茎都逐渐被温暖吞没，Tony把他含得非常紧，在吞吐的同时吸进空气，让那些敏感的神经末梢直接贴着口腔内壁。

原本就处在高潮边缘的Alpha难以承担这样的刺激，没几个来回就涌上射精的冲动，他只来得及把自己从Tony嘴里抽出，却来不及调转方向，因此那些浓稠的白色液体直接射在了Tony脸上。

他匆忙扯下几张放在床头的纸巾，Omega却满不在乎，一边向后躲了一下，一边伸出舌头把一小块浊液勾进了嘴里，歪着头说：“没关系，你可以这么做，你可以对我做任何事情，因为你现在是我的Alpha。”

天啊，Tony现在是他的Omega。这个迟来的认知令Rhodes拿着纸巾的手颤抖了一下，即使是到了现在，他还是对刚刚发生的事情没有太大真实感，他甚至不记得自己是怎么咬破了Tony的腺体，又是怎么注入Alpha信息素的，仿佛那个时候他的本能完全接管了他，仿佛那完全不出自他清醒时的个人意志。

但这确实也是他答应的。是的，他可以提供给Tony一个标记，一个稳定的联结，一份保障，一张安全网，但也仅限于此。在某种潜意识中，他知道他会为他的朋友献上性命，献上这一生所拥有的全部，但那不能包括一份完整无缺的爱。


End file.
